satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Anthea Rosenfeld
Anthea Rosenfeld is a succubus who chose to fall to protect her best friend Felix. The two are almost always seen together, and Anthea often acts like a surrogate mother to Felix. Appearance Anthea is slightly taller than the rest of the girls in the comic, standing in at 5'7". She has an hourglass figure and is fairly muscular, most likely due to her dancing profession. She has tawny skin and bob-length auburn hair that curls tightly in at the tips. Anthea used to have long, straight hair that curled in at the tips before a brief confrontation with Archangel Uriel. After he singes off a good chunk of her hair, she decides to cut it short. She has a round face, a petite nose, and thick brows, lashes, and lips. Her ears are plainly pierced on the lobes. As for makeup, Anthea wears black mascara and lipstick in different shades of pink to match her eyes. Anthea's outfits are modern and stylish, almost designer-like and skillfully reflect her elegance. Anthea is seldom seen without her black headband on, and frequently wears form-fitting dresses and other attire she expertly color-codes. Personality Anthea is very protective in nature and has a warm, maternal aura to her. Despite falling with Lucifer, she is not inherently a bad person, in fact her reason for falling was to watch over someone else. She knows how to pick her battles and diffuse situations well. Her love for Felix knows no bounds, and she will do virtually anything to keep him out of harm's way, even if that means standing up to Michael's second-in-command ("Archangel Zadkiel") or even her own leader ("Fed Up with It All"). Her caring nature sometimes extends outside of Felix, as seen with Natalie McAllister in some instances. While Anthea has been depicted as gentle and docile so far, she is actually quite a “fake it till you make it” character. She puts up a confident, smiling facade to endure daily struggles (her escort job, coming to terms with the fact she fell, watching over Felix, losing Gabriel), and in reality she is an extremely weary person. History In Heaven, Anthea is a low-rank angel. She spends her days contemplating whether or not she should join God's army. Because she is an angel, she feels a strong sense of duty to serve her Father, though she constantly doubts her ability to serve Him well, which causes her indecisiveness. She meets Felix by chance, as he overhears her muttering to herself on a bench and decides to approach her. She tells him about her dilemma, and he jokingly tells her to throw her halo against a nearby wall to solve the problem. He says that if her halo bounces back, she should join God's army, but if it does not, she should not. Anthea throws her halo but it does not even reach the wall. Anthea asks Felix what this means, Felix stifles a laugh and says it mean she should forget about the army and be his friend instead ("She Did It"). She later acquaints herself with Archangel Gabriel, who after time becomes her love interest, though they never officially date. During the Fall, Felix is the one who is hell-bent on following Lucifer out of Heaven, not Anthea. She tries to convince him that it is a bad idea to defect, but he does not listen to her. Realizing this, she makes the decision to follow him down to keep him safe and out of trouble. Gabriel and her share a moment together before she says goodbye, and that is the last time they ever see each other ("The Fall"). Plot Anthea is first introduced when Felix insists to her and another demon that he saw Satan on the street with a teenage girl. She doubts him at first, but after Felix asks her if he would lie about something like this, she decides that he would not. She follows up with that if what Felix says is true, then Satan is clearly contracted and that it would be best to not interfere, lest he wanted to incur the wrath of the angels, or even Satan, upon himself ("Festus and Anthea"). As Anthea recounts her fall, Felix rummages around for a twenty dollar bill that he lost. He mutters about how expensive his cigarette addiction is, but she interrupts him by saying his name and plants a kiss on his forehead. Felix freaks out and tells her not to "get gross on him" out of nowhere. Anthea simply replies that he was "way overdue on that", possibly implying that she was content with choosing to fall for him ("The Fall"). Wishing to interfere with Satan and Natalie McAllister's contract, Felix and Anthea follow them to a volunteer job at a construction site. Anthea tells Felix that Satan would not like being stalked and advises him to refrain from prying into their leader's personal business, but Felix ignores her. Satan peers over the edge of the roof he and Natalie are on top of, only to see Anthea and Felix looking right back at him. In an attempt to get out of their sight, Satan accidentally pushes Natalie off of the roof and she lands directly in front of Anthea and Felix ("Natalie?"). Some time later, Felix drags Anthea along to investigate the abandoned pad factory that sold Natalie the pads that tied her to Satan. As they are walking, they encounter another demon that tells them that he is here to be executed, and that it would be best for them to leave "lest they be caught in the fray". Felix quickly calls him on his bluff and asks him who he is, and when the demon tries insisting that he is not lying, Anthea, visibly angry, demands an answer. The demon shape shifts back to their true form, and it turns out that the demon was actually Archangel Zadkiel in disguise. It is revealed that they were the one who bound Satan to Natalie with the pads, and upon understanding this, Felix can barely contain his rage. Zadkiel threatens Anthea to control Felix, and this makes Anthea's anger diminish into fear as she frantically tries to hold back Felix and calm him down. Zadkiel explains, albeit condescendingly, that they are both on the same side, and that they do not want Felix to be an unnecessary thorn in their side. Felix and Anthea leave the pad factory unscathed ("Archangel Zadkiel"). Anthea is briefly reintroduced when Felix brings home Laila Soullier, his new contractor. Anthea is visibly worried, possibly for Laila's well-being, knowing that Felix is an impulsive loose canon and could very well put Laila in danger ("Let's Make a Contract"). Anthea is seen walking home from her escort job in the rain. She runs into Archangel Uriel and Gabriel, who have come to question her about the whereabouts of Zadkiel. Uriel asks Anthea if she was at the pad factory the other month and if she saw Zadkiel there, to which Anthea does not answer. He knocks her umbrella out of her hands, pins her to the wall, and tells her to say that Zadkiel was not at the pad factory that night. Anthea confesses that she did see Zadkiel. In a fit of grief and rage, Uriel lights up and says that he does not believe a word she says because she is a Fallen. The light singes off part of Anthea's hair as Gabriel pushes her out of the way. Gabriel, leaning over her, asks if she is okay. Anthea is too stunned to respond, and Gabriel gets up to leave with Uriel. Anthea comes to her senses and calls out to Gabriel before he leaves and he nervously cuts the conversation short and apologizes for Uriel's outburst before leaving. When Anthea comes home later and her hair is cut into a bob, Felix expresses his disapproval with shock ("Her Silence is Proof Enough"). By chance, Natalie and Satan are grocery shopping at the same supermarket as Anthea and Felix. As Felix barks at Natalie over his age and a bag of coffee, Anthea intervenes and apologizes for Felix's outburst. Natalie says that she's used to it as her friend "Stan" has a similar temper. Natalie pulls out "Stan" from another aisle and introduces him to Anthea and Felix. After a short conversation, Anthea and Natalie exchange numbers, similar to how two mothers would after meeting through their children ("Running into You Here"). As Natalie and Satan are packing and leaving for Oregon to find War, Anthea and Felix show up at Natalie's doorstep. Natalie says to Satan that she and Anthea have been texting every so often since they met at the supermarket, and Natalie recently told Anthea that she and Stan were going on a trip. Anthea implies that she knows exactly where they are going and what they are doing, and says that "four is a better effort than two" for a job like this. Felix adds that they also have a car, and that helps convince Natalie to let them come along ("Off to War"). The group locates War in an Oregon bar, and Satan discusses his plan in the foyer: he plans to have Anthea seduce War and waive him in favor of Hell during the Apocalypse. However Natalie suggests that she should be the one to talk to War. while seduction is Anthea's expertise, she agrees with Natalie on the grounds of War having a tendency to notice when someone from either side is trying to persuade him. While Anthea and Satan go back and forth over Natalie's competency, Natalie has already gone in to talk to War. Anthea is shown holding back an angered Felix, preventing him from being seen by Natalie and War ("You've Gained My Interest"). After selling Archangel Michael to War and hearing about the explosion at Thirsties, Satan has been in an extremely bad mood. Anthea comforts Natalie over this and tells her to not think about it too much. Natalie asks Anthea and Felix if they have ever seen Satan genuinely happy, and Felix cannot recall any particular instances. Anthea then shapeshifts into Satan and asks Felix why he didn't try to imitate Satan smiling himself, if he was so curious as to what it would look like. Natalie and Felix are shocked at the sight of a smiling Satan and pester Anthea over how weird it looks. Satan interrupts them quickly by telling Anthea to wipe the smile off his face. Anthea is visibly embarrassed afterwards and Natalie tries to comfort her with the same words Anthea had offered her earlier ("True Smile"). Satan later barges into Anthea and Felix's hotel room, demanding answers from Felix. Satan accuses him of wanting to throw off his plans for the Apocalypse after hearing from Laila Soullier that she and Felix were contracted through a mutual interest in wanting to break Satan's current one. Anthea puts a protective hand on Felix's shoulder and gives Satan a cold stare, telling him that he is becoming paranoid under stress. Satan says that he does not need Anthea or Felix's help anymore and dismisses them ("Fed Up With It All"). After Satan disobeys his contract and ditches Natalie, Natalie shows up at Anthea and Felix's hotel room soaked. Anthea lets her in to dry off ("Freedom"). After three days of waiting for Satan to come back and he does not, Anthea and Felix decide to go back to California. Anthea offers to take Natalie back but she declines, and Anthea kindly follows up with telling Natalie to call if she needs anything ("Where the Crime Goes"). Anthea comes back to Oregon with Felix shortly after leaving when Natalie calls and tells her that she is out of money and needs help. After finding Natalie at the hotel, Anthea is asked if she knows Gabriel by Natalie, as Natalie needs to summon Gabriel if she wants to find Satan again. Anthea admits she does know Gabriel, but does not wish to help summon him because she is too afraid to see him again ("Find Gabriel"). Natalie continues to pester Anthea over helping summon Gabriel, but Anthea refuses to budge. Natalie then decides to ask Felix if he knows and Anthea insists he does not. Felix tells Natalie he will not help her at all, and Anthea thanks him for understanding the "gravity of the situation". She hugs him and says that they will both do their part in keeping Natalie out of trouble. Felix, still angry at Anthea for dragging him back to Oregon, decides he will give Natalie Gabriel's sigil after all, much to Anthea's horror ("Divine Intervention"). Some time after Satan's outburst on the bridge, Anthea asks him how he was feeling after the whole ordeal. Satan avoids answering her, and she then asks if it is wise to talk to War again so soon after the incident, to which Satan replies, "The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can get out of this godforsaken state" ("Keep Her Away"). After returning to California, Anthea happens to drive by Natalie McAllister on her way to pick up Laila Soullier from school and sees her speaking to Archangel Zadkiel. Suspicious and unsure of Zadkiel's motives, she interrupts their conversation and tells Natalie to come to work with her because she does not believe her father would like her to "be in places he knows nothing of" ("Unleash Hell"). Ironically, Anthea then brings her to the strip club she works at so she can keep an eye on Natalie until Satan arrives to take her home. Natalie is visibly embarrassed being among the "naked people" but Anthea insists it is best to stay here and away from Zadkiel ("Outside with the Naked People"). After being called to stage, Anthea performs her set in front of a large crowd, Felix and Natalie included. Anthea blocks out the gross commentary from the men around her as she dances and makes mental notes to herself to talk to Felix about not giving Natalie alcohol, as well as how to approach Satan about the Zadkiel dilemma ("Ms. Scarlett Fever"). Presumably the next day, Anthea is visited by Uriel after Felix leaves to go "grocery shopping" at a 7-Eleven. After apologizing over losing his composure a few months back and singing off her hair, Uriel asks her if she knows of Raphael's whereabouts, however Anthea does not know. As soon as she is about to suggest someone else to ask, green spikes impale both Uriel and Anthea. and they fall to the floor. Uriel's blood seeps into Anthea's open wounds, as they were both pierced by the same spikes. A man stands in the doorway and calls Uriel out on being an archangel, then declares that there will be "no more angels" ("No More Angels"). Anthea is forgotten by the two after the man captures Uriel and leaves. She panics, wondering if this is what it feels like to die. The blood poisoning begins to take an affect on her, making her extremely weak and tired. She thinks of Natalie, Gabriel, Laila, and Felix in her final moments, and then is alarmed by the thought of losing Felix. She then spots Felix's pack of cigarettes on the floor beside her and then realizes she does not have to worry because Felix will be back to get his cigarettes shortly. She is confident that Felix will help her, then slips into unconsciousness shortly after that ("I'm Tired"). A week later, Gabriel is summoned by Natalie (after finding Anthea per Laila's request) to see if he could help fix or revive Anthea, but he cannot. Felix is shown to actually have patched Anthea up and tucked her in to bed ("You're in My House"). Gabriel wants to bury her in Heaven's burial plains initially, but cannot bring himself to slight Felix like that, and settles with burying her deep in the woods on Earth so that Felix could visit her ("Take Me to Heaven"). Months later, after Natalie McAllister dies and goes to Hell, it is Anthea's soul who throws her Lucifer's rope to pull her out of Hell's water ("You're So Funny"). Relationships * Felix Totah: Felix and Anthea meet in Heaven by chance. Felix happened to overhear Anthea talking to herself about joining God's army. Felix tells her that instead of enlisting in the army, she should stick around and be his friend-- and they have remained inseparable ever since. She loves Felix unconditionally and will put her life in danger if that means keeping him out of harm's way. She is usually the one getting him out of trouble. * Archangel Gabriel: Gabriel and Anthea 'acknowledged their feelings for each other' before the Fall. Not much is known about their relationship, however they did harbor romantic interest in each other. It is hinted that they still have like each other despite they have not spoken since she fell. * Natalie McAllister: Anthea is fond of Natalie and tries to be there for her as much as she can. Anthea was kind to Natalie and Natalie reciprocated her kindness * Laila Soullier: Trivia *Anthea is younger than Felix. *Anthea is afraid of driving on the freeway. *Anthea wishes she had more female friends. *Anthea has no physical manifestations of evil on her body for the most part. She never grew horns since she only fell to watch over Felix and she generally is not a bad person. *Aside from her pierced ears, Anthea also has a stud below her belly button and two lower-back dermal piercings. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Females Category:Deceased